The Secret To Kingdom Hearts
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Xemnas is ready to give up hope until one day the solution clicked in his mind. Sora bashing. Complete, sorta. I might write an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Organization XIII is trying desperately to find Kingdom Hearts, until one day Xemnas realizes what the main ingredient is....

One day Xemnas was, as usual, sitting in is office contemplating on how to complete Kingdom Hearts once and for all, but as usual no avail. Of course Saix was faithfully there to tend to his every need (suck up), he also would think but mostly just sit there and desperately want to howl at the moon outside, which he could see through Xemnas' window. Well how that got started was....

_**Flashback---**_

_" Demyx stop staring at me. " Saix said as he sat at the dinner table eating his cream of chicken soup._

_" ...." Demyx just kept staring at Saix, looking like he was in deep thought. Saix was getting irritated and everyone noticed, Axel nudged Demyx._

_" Demyx...stop staring at him, he looks like he's gonna kill ya, though that mad face is sorta funny...but cute, like a wolf. Not...cute cute, animal cute..ya you get it, right? " Demyx didn't move an inch nor say anything, just stared at Saix even harder, looking more and more in thought. Suddenly Demyx's eyes widened as if he realized whatever he was thinking about, sat up, and once again started eating his soup. Everyone obviously was now curious to what Demyx was thinking that whole time, Saix even look a bit interested but still a little keeping his emotionless look._

_Zexion cleared his throat " Demyx, I know that we all want to know why you were staring at Saix like that. "_

_Demyx turned to Axel " Puppy. "_

_Axel blinked " What? "_

_" You asked what I thought of Saix...I say puppy....Saix puppy to be exact. "_

_**---End Flashback**_

Ever since then, oddly, Saix has felt like....a dog..er...puppy. Wanting to bark at the moon, but of course that is to uncharacteristic for little Saix so that won't be happening. Annnnyway, while Saix was thinking of trying to take control of his urge to bark at the moon, Xemnas was busy thinking about the main ingredient, it can't just be countless hearts of random people, either dying my Heartless, Keyblade or just death itself can't be enough, I mean the world would have to run out of people some time right? Poor Xemnas, couldn't comprehend that there was something missing but he couldn't find it.

He looked over at Saix, who was sitting on a chair staring at the moon...with his tongue sticking half way out, he looked like he was trying to resist something. Xemnas raised his eyebrow turning away deciding not to ask. Xemnas then looked at the heart shaped moon and thought some more, more, more and more till he gave himself a headache. He pulled open his desk draw and took out a bottle of aspirin, he had plenty of it, around 20 bottles he had to because he often got migraines or headaches from thinking to much or just dealing with the Organization. Xemnas sat down in his chair and closed his eyes, after 5 or 6 minuets he realized what the main ingrediant was. He jumped out of his chair-

" I got it!! I know what we are missing!! We have to get everyone to the meeting room right away!! Let's go Saix. " Xemnas opened a portal but noticed Saix wasn't following " Saix...lets go. " Saix didn't move " Saix! Come! Now! " Saix turned around

" Bark! " Then ran around on all fours then stopped at Xemnas' feet. " Woof! "

Xemnas face palmed himself " You have been spending to much time in my office thinking about Kingdom Hearts....you have to get out more...we'll have to fix that later. " Xemnas said to the now ' Saix Puppy ' who was currently sniffing Xemnas' shoe. " Common Saix, lets Go. " As Xemnas emphesized the word ' go' , Saix got excited and ran through the portal. " Dear Kingdom Hearts...help me. "

**__****-----------------**

" Common Riku...that's no fair, you can't use your darkness power to help you hide. " Sora said putting his hand on his hips looking around once more of his house. Him, Kairi and Riku were playing Hid 'n' Seek, Sora pursuaded Riku to play with them. Sora already found Kairi, she was also help looking.

" Ya Riku, that's no fair, plus we give up. "

" No we don't! " Sora argued " Its not like you didn't use yours to hide in the flower bush. "

Kairi blushed " Well Riku's is much harder when he uses it, he blends in with any shadow. "

Sora rolled his eyes " A least I didn't cheat. "

" You haven't even hidden yet. "

" And I could use my light to bring out Riku...but I haven't have I? "

" Well.."

" That doesn't mean I wont use it though. " Sora brought out his Keyblade and it started to shine, it took out every shadow in site. Kairi and Sora walked about with it trying to find Riku...but with no luck.

" Sora...lets give up now. "

Sora groaned as much as he hated to losing to Riku " Fine, Riku we give up. " In 2 seconds Riku came out of the Kitchen. ( They were in the living room and right around the corner is the kitchen. ) " Where were you? "

Riku smirked " In the kitchen inside the botton cabnets....I even gave you guys an easy one. You didn't check there at all, and Sora...you're the one who cheated. " Sora realized that Riku actually didn't cheat.

" Kairi did too. " Kairi blushed and giggled. " Okay now its your turn to count Riku, ready-set-go! Kairi and Sora ran off while Riku went and counted somewhere.

**----- Riku's POV -----**

" ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred. " I walked out of Sora's room,I decided to count in there cause there really was no place to hide in there. I walked into the bathroom that was beside Sora's room and looked behind the shower curtain and in the closet, I had to look in the most obvious places first, Sora would most likely be in one of those. I went to Sora's parents' room and looked around, under the bed, in their closet. I thought for a moment, where were Sora's parents? They were always around, well his mom anyway, she's usually making something in the kitchen. I shrugged, she must be out, I went down stairs and looked around in the living room, I looked behind the couch, all the chairs and the table....found nothing...maybe the kitchen....then I heard a scooting sound and a shuffle.....Sora.

I closed my eyes, using my sense to figure out where it was coming from, you learn a lot when you have to learn to fend for yourself in the Darkness. Anyway I listened and I could hear breathing...but it didn't sound like Sora...it was coming from under the couch, the breathing sounded more like....

" Found you Kairi. " I said as I pushed the couch back. Kairi looked up at me and stuck her tongue out playfully, she's so cute.

" No fair, Riku. Ok who's turn to count next? "

I smiled " I haven't found Sora yet, surprisingly. "

Kairi blinked " Really? "

" Ya..." I ran my hand through my hair then I took a look in the kitchen " Kairi, did you happen seen Sora's parents when you were down here? "

Kairi thought for a moment " Nope...why? "

" Haven't seen her since I've hid. "

" She's probably out or something...she doesn't have to be here, ya know. "

I smiled pushing the thought away " Ya...you're right. Common lets keep looking, he can't be hiding that hard. " Kairi smile and walked into the kitchen.

" I'm guessing you've already looked upstairs? " I nodded " He could be outside, we can hide outside remember. "

" I know that. " I rolled my eyes, I pushed open the backyard door. The backyard was fenced, the rules were we couldn't go outside the fence or yard, that was about the only rule. We looked under the house, in the bushes, in the garage shack. No where, sept the..."Kairi go check the front yard and I'll check the kitchen. " Kairi nodded and walked around to the front, as soon as I got inside I heard Kairi scream. I jumped back out and went around the house to see Kairi with her Keyblade thing out trying to keep Vexen's attacks away, I ran up to Vexen and swatted at him with my Way To Dawn.

" What are they doing here?! " Kairi started to say something but Vexen was hiding behind a tree shooting ice at us. I hid behind a huge rock that happened to be behind me. " Where's Sora? " I asked Kairi.

" I tried to tell you, they are all attacking him. " Kairi pointed from the side of the rock where Sora was fighting off almost every single person from the Organization. my mouth gaped open, Xemnas wasn't there of course.

" What the hell?! " I looked at Kairi " Stay. " I shot up and ran off towards Sora while dodging some of Vexen's ice. I got up close enough to one of them, which was Marluxia and I struck him on the side, he jumped back, glared and smirked.

" Riku, nice to see you again. " Marluxia went into a relaxed stance.

I scowled " What are you guys doing here?! " I could hear Sora yell something at me

" Riku!! They have my Mom!! Above you!! " I looked up to see Sora's mom wrapped in a vine, unconscious.

I at Sora who was currently busy fighting off the others, I looked back at Marluxia who was smirking. " You see Riku, we need Sora, so we'll just be taking him. Alive or not. " I didn't know it but silently one of Marluxia's vines were creeping up, it snatched me up off my feet, it wrapped around my legs and around my arms. It was so tight I couldn't move without it hurting.

" Why do you need Sora? "

" It's part of our plan to successfully complete Kingdom Hearts, once and for all. "

I smirked " Ya....didn't work the last time did it?" Marluxia frowned and his vines squeezed tighter, it was getting harder to breath.

" Don't worry little Riku, we won't hurt him...yet. " I growled

" Bastards... "

Marluxia frowned, brought me up to eye level and then smiled " Riku...you have lovely hair..." He took off his glove on his right hand and felt my hair. " Silky. I don't think you deserve such...precious hair, but you are lucky to have it. " Marluxia smiled wider and another vine came up, it looked sharp...was he gonna kill me? Crap...there was still so much I wanted to do. He put his glove back on and roughly grabbed some of my hair, " Here...lets give you a trim. " My eye widened, Marluxia chuckled and the vine was ready to cut some of my hair off when it suddenly dropped. I saw a flowery Keyblade beneath me, Kairi's...I saw it disappear and reappear in her hands.

" Let Riku go! " Oh like that was gonna help...Marluxia just laughed

" Demyx!! " Demyx looked up from helping the others fight, Marluxia motioned for him to come over.

Demyx ran over " Yes? "

" I think Kairi wants a swimming lesson. " I glared

Demyx smiled as he made a water lasso come out of the ocean, wrap around Kairi and pull her towards the water. " No!! Riku!! Sora!! " I struggled to get out of the vines but they only squeezed tighter, I gasped for breath, it was getting more difficult to breath....what's with their sudden strength? I looked at Sora who was trying to get to Kairi but was being blocked by everyone else. Marluxia looked at Demyx nodded, Kairi was then dragged under the water.

" No!! "

I turned to Sora, who was close to being pinned down, Sora yelled to me " Save Kairi! I can take care of myself!! " I looked at the water then at Sora. " Hurry!! " I looked at Vexen, then I got an idea.

"Hey old and ugly!! Ya you Vexen!! "

Vexen growled and sent ice my way, I move out of the way and it hit Marluxia in the face, the vines loosened enough for me too summon my Way To Dawn and slice through it. I ran to the Demyx and swung at him, ran to the water and dove in, I pulled Kairi up to the surface. I drug her to the shore, luckily she was still conscious and breathing, I helped Kairi stand up and I looked to where Sora was. They had him...he was wrapped up in a vine with ice holding it in place so he couldn't brake it, he was also half conscious and very worn out, I started to run towards him but Axel stopped me with a wall of fire as they walked through a portal. Once the portal was gone the wall of fire disappeared, they took Sora along with his mom. I feel to my knees, and pounded my fist on the sand, and I whispered.

" Damn it...I was so close. "

" I'm sorry...it was my fault. "

I looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes, I stood up and hugged her " No, its not, you were just trying to help, thank you though, if you hadn't help then I probably would have lost all my hair and maybe dead. " I could hear her starting to sob, I brought her off my shoulder. " Kairi, were going to go get Sora back, its obvious where he is, well he's in one of two places but we will find him. " I pulled her along " We still have the Gummy Ship the King gave us after our last adventure, but Kairi, you have to stay here, it's best if I can do this alone. " Kairi looked like she was about to disagree but decided not to and just nodded. " Good, I promise I will be back with Sora alive. " We stopped at the Gummy Ship behind some trees, I got ready to go in but Kairi took my hand.

" Please be safe..." I know she means that in a friend way, she likes Sora more than me, but I've learned to accept that. I nodded

" I will, don't worry too much. " I smiled then went into the Gummy Ship. I heard Kairi chuckle, I gave her a questioning look, she just smiled.

" This is a switch, its you who's going to look for and save Sora instead of looking for you and me and trying to save me or the worlds. " I smiled back...

" Yes..." I started up the Ship, the door closed, it rose up into the air and took off. It really is a switch...this time...its probably more serious.

* * *

**SAM29: Well...here ya go...what do ya think of it? Review!! But one thing....I wont be updating this again till I finish ABT. x3 Sorry but you have to wait. My apologies. Oh yes....this is NOT a SoKu..**** ( Sora/Riku ) ****its not meant to be in anyway...but if you see it that way...fine...but Riku said he likes Kairi...well he didn't really but its obvious.  
**


	2. Falls Apart

**DISCLAIMER! : After searching the box extensively I have no found that I have owned Kingdom Hearts....yet.**

* * *

**Falls Apart **

**Riku's POV  
**

As it starting flying forward towards space, I set my destination into the GPS thing and set it to autopilot. It was about a three hour drive-er...flight, I looked down at the radio, Sora was the last time to use the ship. I saw it already had a CD so I decided to play it to see what it was, well Girlfriend but Avril Lavigne burst out from the gummy speakers. I covered my ears then turned it down, I took out the CD case and flipped through them, there was: Aqua, Utada Hikaru, Weird Al, Cascada....and Linkin Park...I stopped but decided I wasn't in the mood for them.

I flipped through more, now deciding if I wanted Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance. I took out the Fall Out Boy CD and popped it into the slot, ' She's My Winona ' came on, I turned it up, I didn't know Sora listens to this stuff. I decided to check around the ship for stuff to pass the time, I got up and headed to the back. I opened up a cabinet that had some mini bags of animal crackers in it, I'd eat later. I found a backpack,I opened it up to find half of Sora's school work in it...so this is where he comes to study. I zipped it back up and shoved it away, I opened up a drawer that was built into the wall and saw a bunch of Lego's, I shrugged, it was good way and seems like the only way to pass the time.

**--- 2 hours later ---**

While I finished making Castle Oblivion out of Lego's I felt a small rock on the ship. I figured maybe I hit some debris or something, really this place is fully of crap, no wonder people love away from different places. I went back to the Lego's but not two seconds later I felt a jerk, not to hard but enough to make me to check what it might be. I looked out the window to see...nothing...at all. I went to the back window to look out...and I saw Earth...I hasn't even made it past this galaxy...but how? I went back to the front, took hold on the steering wheel then immediately let go. It had ice all over it, it started to form around the GPS and the controls...then on the front glass thing (windshield...whatever) of course it turned into a screen and Xemnas' face appeared.

" Hello Riku, we've been expecting you to look for Sora, just like he did for you...but it's too bad you can get out. Yes you did travel to The World That Never Was and you are here in out hologram station. good luck trying to get out alive. " The screen turned back into the windshield, I looked out and saw the place turned into a huge jungle....I opened the door and looked out, it was muggy, wet and green. Most likely Marluxia will be trying to kill me here. As soon as I stepped out a vine was wrapped around my foot and it flung (is that even a word? ) me into the air and over a lot of tree's. I hit the ground hard, it knocking the breath out of me.

" You are so gonna die, Marluxia! " I heard a chuckle

" Just try. "

**--- Sora's POV ---**

I attempted to opened my eyes but I couldn't it was pitch black and I had a huge headache,I went to touch my head but was held back. I moved my hand around to realize that my hands were chained, as well as my feet, and I was guessing I was blind folded. I had no idea where I was probably after the Organization knocked me out I was in some sort of cell, it was pretty cold and damp, and I the one thing that was keeping me from sitting down was the metal on my wrists. I fixed my posture and attempted to pull the blind off until I heard the door creak open and someone walking towards me, I braced myself for something to happen. But nothing did, I could hear breathing thought and it started to creep me out. The sudden voice scared me and I jumped,

" Hellllloooo Soraaa. " Those dragged out over emphasized word voice...it sounded like...Xemnas. Crrrrraaaap. He pulled the blind fold off, the light turned on and I blinked to get use to it. Xemnas was about 3 feet away, enough space between us. I glared at him,

" What do you want with me? "

Xemnas gave that child molesting smile...scary. " I want your heart. " I blinked

" Haven't you already tried something like that? And you failed, epically I may add. I will get free and destroy all of you. "

Xemnas frowned " Larxene! " Larxene came walking in and stood beside Xemnas.

" Yes, Sir? "

" Show Sora where his place is. " Larxene grinned

" My pleasure " Larxene walked a couple steps towards me " Remember me? " She held up her hand and placed it on the chains, her hand sparked and a serge of electricity surged through them shocking me. I screamed in pain and Xemnas and Larxene smiled. Larxene then took her hand away " Is that enough? I could always give you more. " Xemnas shook his head.

" No. That's fine, I'm sure Sora gets it now. " Xemnas smiled evilly and I sighed inwardly. I wonder if-

" If you're wondering about Riku, we've taken care of him. " Marluxia said coming in, with heartless dragging Riku in unconscious.

" Riku!! " I called out but they just tied him up, same as me. Xemnas smiled, he nodded to Marluxia, Marluxia walked over to me and unchained me but tied my hands up with vines. " You have no way of escaping, please be cooperative with us. " I rolled my eyes

" I don't have to listen to you!! " I then felt hands grab my neck and then shock me. I screamed, Larxene took her hand back and walked back around to me.

I turned my face away and she grabbed my chin and turned it towards her " Now are you gonna listen? " I jerk out of her grip and glared. " I'll take that as a yes. "

Marluxia then pushed me forward. "Lets go, now!! " I started walking, Marluxia leading the way with Larxene and Xemnas right behind me. As we walked I looked around for maybe some way to escape, but Marluxia had his vines tightly around my wrists. We stepped up to this white door ( like everything else is), Marluxia opened it and shoved me in, the vines disappeared as I was shoved into the room. " We can't have our Key Bearer in full strength if we are gonna kill you, so you're gonna be fighting a few of our toughest Nobodies. "

I scoffed " I've defeated you all before, I can do it again. "

" Yes that's what we want, determination, we don't want you to hold back any strength. " Marluxia smiled " Someone will be in soon. " He walked away as Larxene shut the door. I looked around the pure white room, kinda blinding...I sat around for about....well it seemed like forever before something happened, which it wasn't a good happening. The room suddenly went pitch black, I could hear foot steps walking towards me. I listened closely as the footsteps stopped, I didn't pay attention to where they did, I couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from. Then -

WAM!! Something really cold hit me, like ice. I was thrown back onto the wall, something had me pinned there, it was obviously- " Vexen. " I then heard that creepy ass child raping laugh " Neah ha ha ha " the lights came back on and I saw Vexen two feet from me.

" Yup its me. Happy to see me again? " I spit in his face and he growled " Guess not. Well you're gonna have to fight me, or I'll just take it out of you by force. " Vexen summoned his shield " By fighting. " The ice disappeared and I dropped to the ground, landing swiftly on my feet. " Come on, fight! " I didn't summon my Keyblade, I wasn't gonna do what they wanted me to do, I'd just go right into their plan, not again....not this time. Vexen ran towards me at full speed and then threw ice at me, I summoned my Kingdom Key to block the attacks.

" I won't fight. I wont fall into your trap. " Vexen sneered

" Fight damn it!! " Vexen ran towards me shooting more ice, backed up then shot more ice. I was getting pretty sick of dodging so I decided to fix that...at the right moment. Soon after many many attacks Vexen started to look quite tired.

" What's wrong old man? Can't keep up? " I said as I dodged more ice. Vexen's head shot up and he smiled

" Watch this. " He sat there and I started to feel sorta...cold. I looked around and saw the walls and floor start to build-up with ice...crap not what I was expecting...I took out Oblivion and started cutting away as the ice started to wrap up my feet. I felt it get colder and colder and colder until I started feeling sorta dizzy, not sorta....VERY dizzy. I dropped my Keyblade as I started to sway from the coldness, I started to shiver as the ice reached my arms and then stopped at the neck. I could feel my vision starting to get blurry and I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

" P-p-p-ple-e-e-as-s-s-e....l-let-t ...m-m-m-m-eee, g-g-o " I attempted to struggle but it was no use. I could feel my vision start to fade even faster, and my heart was slowing down, the breath also slowed. Before I knew it I was awaking up on a cold floor, my hands oddly heavy but I could feel them again, I also wasn't as cold. I could feel a small fire close to me. I blinked over and over to clear my vision, I could see a fire beside of me and a blanket around me. Was I back home? Was it a dream? I picked up my hands to quickly realize why my hands felt heavier.

I then closed my eyes and listened, I could hear Marluxia yelling, something about...Vexen nearly killing me. Then it hit me, I must have passed out when we were fighting. Marluxia was yelling very loudly at Vexen, couldn't understand but I could make out ' Idiot, you could have killed him. ' and ' We don't want him dead yet!! ' abd also a ' Get out. ' I let out a long sigh. Then I heard my name called

" Sora? " I sat up, looked around and saw Riku also chained up and sitting up against the wall, same as me.

" R-riku? "

" I heard what happened. Are you ok? " I shivered remembering the coldness.

" Y-yea...I'm fine. I just- " I heard the door open.

" I see you're awake. " Marluxia said as he glanced at Riku, who was glaring at him, then Marluxia looked back at me.

" Y-yea, y-you f-f-reak! Ley me g-g-o " I just realized my voice sounded very hoarse and pathetic.

" You'll be fine by tomorrow...maybe. As long as that doesn't happen again I think you could get your death over with quicker. "

" B-but- "

Marluxia put his finger on my lips " Sh sh, you can ask questions later. " He stood back up and walked to the door " Demyx will be in with the food later. " I sighed as Marluxia closed the door.

" I'm sorry Sora. " I heard Riku say, I didn't answer, it didn't really matter. I was most likely gonna get my butt kicked anyway...I realized the cuffs weren't chained to the wall so I layed down and closed my eyes awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Oh looky I updated!! Well why I did was cause AyaseFanGirl persuaded me!! Y_Y How mean right?! No haha j/k!! Since we got to talking about stuff I decided I would write this chapter just for her! =DD Be proud! Oh yes poll!! Its for this story, please vote!! I can't decide weather I want Sora to die or not...so vote please!! Once I get enough votes I will write the next chapter =DD Oh yes _**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_ It would make me oh so happy. Oh yes and** VOTE!!** I wrote it in big HUGE letters so you would see it and review/vote :3 Oh yes very long chapter, its 2,233 words!!


	3. Escape?

I opened my eyes to see the room pitch black, well not pitch black, there was the fire on beside of me. It lit up enough for me to sit up and be able to look around. Which I did, I sat up and realized that the cuffs were gone, I stretched out my arms as far as they would go in front of me. I then wondered what time it was, it could be anytime just by looking at the sky, it was always dark. I looked over where Riku was, he was asleep, still sitting up, I always wondered what Riku thinks, and how he thinks. What does he think of me? Does he see me as some weak person with a cool weapon that he needs to keep safe or a good friend? I sigh inwardly, then I started hearing foot steps and people talking, it was Marluxia and Lexeaus. I could tell it was Marluxia but his voice and Lexeaus by how loud he walks, I could hear more foot steps but I couldn't tell who it was.

" Demyx, Axel go check if Sora is awake, if he is take him back to the room, if not leave him there. " Marluxia said

" Why leave him there? Wouldn't you just yank him up? He strength would be gone and would be easier to fight. " Demyx said

" Because if he's rested then goes to fight he has all his energy stored up and ready to be let out, when woken up you're drowsy and not much in you yet, plus we aren't gonna kill him yet. " Axel said as he opened the door, I already layed back down pretending to sleep. " Aww he's not awake...." Axel said with no emotion then paused " Maybe Demyx, you should ' accidentally ' wake him up. "

Demyx frowned " How do I accidentally wake him up? "

Axel face palmed " Demyx I mean wake him up dingus. If you wanna wait here for him to wake up then I suggest that we gt him up...now. The fast he's awake the faster we get out hearts back. " Axel sighed then whispered something to Demyx which I couldn't make out.

" But how do you know that? " Demyx asked

I heard Axel walk somewhere " Oh I know...just watch. But be ready to...you know what. "

" Come on Riku get up! " I could hear Riku gasp as Axel woke him up. Then I heard fire " Sora I know you're awake, you might wanna get up if you don't want Riku to turn into human toast. " Damn it...I slowly sat up and looked at Axel holding onto Riku with a flame by his throat. Axel put Riku down, why didn't Riku fight back? " Demyx would you please? " Demyx came over to me and started tying my hands behind my back, I looked at Riku look was, what looked like in deep thought. I got an idea, as Demyx was almost done tying mt hands I felt it was pretty loose, so I took that advantage and jerked out of his grasp, I pull the rope and it easily came undone. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at Demyx, Demyx summoned his Sitar and water came up in a form of a hand and grabbed onto me, but I slashed it a part, they kept coming and coming into one almost got a hold of me, I went to slash it again but then-

" Ah ah ah Sora....looky here. " I looked over to see Axel holding Riku against the wall with fire close enough to burn his skin. I could see Riku flinching as the fire started to burn his cheek.

"N-no Sora, just get out of here!! " I could see a place was starting to form on his face from the fire. I sighed and dropped my Keyblade and it disappeared as it hit the ground. Axel let Riku go and Riku then slumped back down into his spot, Axel came over to me and started tying up my hands again.

" See Riku is being a good boy and is cooperating perfectly, aren't you Riku? " I glared at Riku, giving him a look saying ' Why aren't you doing anything?! ' He came here to save me didn't he? He just looked away, as they were getting ready to lead me out I heard Riku say something.

" The last one you fight, be careful, use all your sense. " Axel shot Riku a look then Riku just looked away...I wasn't understanding much, but just waiting for my death to come was unbearable, why didn't they just kill me now and get it over with?! I sighed, I was looking while walking I remembered my question.

" Why do you need my heart? Why mine? " I looked up and noticed that Axel had stopped walking

" You are the Key bearer, you have the strongest heart out of anyone on the worlds, you have what it takes to complete Kingdom Hearts. " We started walking again.

" What if your wrong? "

"Then your out of the way. " Demyx answered

" How are you gonna get more hearts then? I have the Keyblade. "

"So does Roxas. '" Axel answered

" Wait...that's right...Roxas. Well if I'm gone...how is he gonna return to his Nobody? "

Axel nor Demyx didn't say anything for a while but we got to the door and Axel paused " He doesn't get one. "

" Does he know that? " Axel didn't say anything

" You're supposed to be his best friend!! " Axel slapped my across the face then shoved me into the room. I stumbled in and then Axel quickly closed the door, I suddenly felt my heart race, I have never been so afraid of dying before. I wasn't afraid I was **petrified**, I could feel myself going pale and I felt myself wanting to throw up. I was in the mercy of my enemies, I had to keep strong and resist fighting, that's what they want me to do anyway, fight till I'm exhausted. But why didn't they just kill me when I was knocked out by Vexen? I was just getting myself more confused when the lights when dark again, I could hear some walking and something flipping, like paper. The lights turned on and there stood Lexeaus, big, tall and very very ugly. Course when he looks at you he looks some what sad but angry, but they don't have emotions, well...not yet anyway.

" Hello Sora. " I gulped and backed up till I hit the wall then I just smirked.

" What's your name? "

" Lexeaus. "

" What? Lex ate us? "

He frowned " No Lexeaus. "

I pretended to think " Lexus? "

" No!! Lex-ay- us!! " His big booming voice shook the place, I held onto the wall to stay up. Note to self: Don't get hit by him, ouchie.

" Stone butt face? Oh ok I get it now. " Lexeaus then frowned charged at me and I jumped out of the way and I easily dodged it then he ran head first into the wall not making one dent in it but he grunted. " Aww did Stone butt get hurt? " I started to taunt, I was trying not to smile at my nicknames, cause it is pretty funny. Anyway I pulled out my Keyblade resting it on my back. " Come on, get up Stone butt. " Lexeaus stood up and glared, he pulled out his...weapon thing and threw it at me, with ease I dodged it, some by jumping away, and some actually coming close to hitting me but I hit it with my Keyblade. Lexeaus showed no signs of tiring but me on the other hand was getting tired of jumping away. Then it clicked, they knew I would do this, they wanted me to get tired this way, they knew I wouldn't fight, I smirked as I realized it. I held out my Keyblade and did my stance.

Lexeaus stopped and looked at me " Y-you're gonna fight? " I looked at his eyes and they had a look of confusion, like he wasn't expecting this. But I just rolled my eyes.

" Duh! I'm not going to dodge forever ya know, I'm getting no where. " I ran towards him and started to hit, he kept blocking all of my attacks...perfect he would get tired now. But....I was wrong, he didn't look tired at all...so the the hardest thing to do is.....I stopped attacking, put away my Keyblade and sat down on the floor. Lexeaus look at me confused once again, he frowned, held his weapon up and ran towards me. I closed my eyes getting ready for the blow, in which it did happen I suddenly felt my self being hit in the stomach, flown across the room and hit the wall. I winced as I tried to stand up, I clutched my stomach and realized it was bleeding, I gagged at the sight of my own blood but stood up anyway....I saw Lexeaus walk towards me again, I braced myself and awaited the worst.

---- Riku's POV ---- ( for now on italics mean they are thinking )

I paced the room, wondering what was going on in the battle room, I put my hands behind my head, they knew I wouldn't try to escape, I came here specifically for Sora so they took the chains off my hands. It was a hour and a half since hey took Sora..._' What if he was dead?! I promised Kairi I would bring the both of us back safely, not unharmed but at least alive.'_ I kept pacing the room waiting for what seemed like more hours then what it actually was, if he was dead then they would most likely make me watch them give Sora's heart to Kingdom Hearts. I tilted my head back and groaned " There's nothing to do in here! " I yelled to no one imparticular really there was no one there. _' They most likely just watching Sora fight or...was he...fighting Zexion...?_ I stopped for a second_, ' That would be really bad_. '

Then I started to wonder, ' _Would my powers work in here?_ ' I summoned Way to Dawn,_ ' If I attacked the door or some place, someone er...some Nobody would most likely hear it. ' _I sighed and rubbed the spot where Axel burned my throat. ' _I have to at least try. ' _I walked up to the door but as soon as I raised my arm to hit it I heard voices coming, I panicked, put away Way To Dawn and sat back down in my spot. As soon as I sat down the door flung open and Axel along with Vexen came walking in carrying something, or someone. I mentally face palmed myself, it was obviously Sora. Axel layed him down against the wall then Vexen and Axel left and stood outside the door, it hit me, _' Axel didn't use keys to unlock it...you mean it was unlocked the whole time?! ' _I looked over at Sora and walked over to him. _He looks horrible, worse than the last time with Vexen. ' _I could tell it was Lexeaus by how bad he looked, it looked like he didn't even try. _' Was this is strategy? Not even try?! ' _

I sat beside of him and saw his eyes closed and rolled my eyes. _' Of course he was unconscious. ' Though I couldn't blame him, he did look horrible. A black eye, bruises from head to toe. '_ I noticed he had his hand on him stomach. I pull it away and saw a lot of blood, _covering his arm, hand and shirt. I remembered I still had that blind fold in my back pocket, I pulled it out and lifted Sora's shirt up a bit so I could rap up his stomach with it. After I did wrap it up I just layed him down on his back so there would be no pressure on his stomach._ ' Poor guy. ' After a while I started to hear talking again, but they weren't coming inside...yet. They were standing outside the door talking lowly but I could still hear them enough to understand, it was Axel and Marluxia.

" Why doesn't Xemnas just get rid of Sora now? I mean he's down and everything, how much more tired does he want him? " Axel asked Marluxia

" That's the reason we are here right now, Axel. We are to take Sora and Riku up to the main balcony, you know the place where Saix and Sora last fought. "

" Finally, I didn't think we would ever get to this. " I listened more then had a realization...what about Roxas? My thinking got me distracted but the last think I heard was Marluxia telling Axel to go round them up while he waited outside the door. I had to think fast, I picked up Sora and put him on my back to carry him, I summoned my Way To Dawn in one hand and the other hand was busy trying to keep Sora up. I quickly went into a shadow and easily blended in with it, Axel opened the door and looked around. " Marly...I don't see 'em. " I heard Marluxia growl then walk in pushing Axel aside, I then quietly moved to the door.

" Hey guys. " They both turned to me seeing me standing at the door with the keys. "I have the keys " I dangled them. Marluxia just smirked

" Do you think we are that stupid to put the Keyblade wielder in a room with a keyhole for a lock? " I stood bewidered for a moment then just shrugged and shut the door and ran. _' I have to get us out of here. ' _I turned down the next corner and saw the one person who would be the worst to meet at this time...Xemnas. I quickly skidded to a halt then turned back around and ran, I saw Xemnas and a few others running after me. I turned a few more corners and then lost them, I sighed in relief but then was pulled into a dark room. I struggled and kicked but then I fell over backwards landing on Sora, I rolled off and moaned. The lights turned on and I looked around, as I looked around I then saw Roxas standing by the door. _' Crap. ' _Roxas walked over to me and pulled me up and sat me down on the bed as he picked up Sora and layed him down on a table.

" I'm on your side. " He said as he took out a first aid kit and started to work on Sora. " I know if Sora's heart gets taken away I will never have a chance to be whole. " He paused " I can go back whenever I want right now, but I choose not to but I always like to have the option there for me if I want it. " He laughed unemotionally " They think I'm stupid. " He stopped and put his hands down apparently finished . " But I'm not, I'm not going to sit around while my chance of getting one is still here. I'm going to keep it here for as long as possible. " He sat om his bed and looked down.

" Why don't you go back now? " I asked quietly

" Because I want to stay here, with everyone else and watch them try to complete Kingdom Hearts. When I heard Xemnas announce that he had the cure I was...I can't say overjoyed cause I don't have emotions, but I was...glad if that's possible, that they were gonna get it...but- "

" When you heard what it took..."

" I got...mad, but that's not possible. "

" I think it is for you. " I looked over at Sora " If he's still here and his heart is still beating I think its possible for you to have some emotions, even if its just a little. "

Roxas was now staring at Sora, he opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but then decided against it. " Riku you have to get out of here, I'll take care of everyone, if Zexion finds you..." he paused " It would just be really really bad. "

" Why? "

" It just would be!! " Roxas snapped but then just looked away. He opened a portal, " Just go. " I nodded, I picked up Sora and went to it but suddenly the lights went off.

" Roxas why'd you turn off the lights? We can't see to leave. "

" Oh Roxas didn't turn out the lights...and you're not going anywhere. " I recognized the voice, I could hear Roxas making choking sounds like he was being strangled.

" G-get out!! Now!! " I stood frozen, too confused and scared to do move... _' Should I stay to help Roxas or leave to help Sora? '_

_-----  
_

Ya...I couldn't think of anything else, writers block for now, review please. 2, 223 was how many words last time, this time its " 3, 019 "A record for me!! Anyway I NEED more results on my poll is Sora is gonna die or not...cause I'm not sure TT-TT Okay so _**REVIEW PLEASE!! **_


	4. Game Over

Roxas was now staring at Sora; he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then decided against it. "Riku you have to get out of here, I'll take care of everyone, and if Zexion finds you..."he paused "It would just be really really bad."

"Why?"

"It just would be!!" Roxas snapped but then just looked away. He opened a portal, "Just go." I nodded, I picked up Sora and went to it but suddenly the lights went off.

"Roxas why'd you turn off the lights? We can't see to leave. "

"Oh Roxas didn't turn out the lights...and you're not going anywhere." I recognized the voice; I could hear Roxas making choking sounds like he was being strangled.

" G-get out!! Now!! "I stood frozen, too confused and scared to do move... _'Should I stay to help Roxas or leave to help Sora? '"_Riku, go! Take Sora and get out, I can handle myself." I nodded through the darkness and found my way into the portal.

I looked around and growled. Traitor. We were on the balcony! Zexion and a guilty looking Roxas appeared across the room. I carefully shifted Sora in my arms, he was getting rather heavy. Zexion smirked and crossed his arms.

"Look what you get when you trust a Nobody. We are fairly good actors, no? Good boy, Roxas." Zexion glanced at Roxas then back at us. "Hand him over. You're utterly useless here, you hand Sora over and we will leave you all alone. Isn't that fair enough? Don't we deserve to exist too?"

---- Out of POV's (because I dun like them anymore xD whoops) ----

Riku growled "No, killing innocent people is wrong."

Zexion sighed and summoned his Lexicon. Roxas' eye widened "Riku, please."

"Shut up! You may be Sora's Nobody but you are nothing like him and deserve to die with the rest of these nothings!" Zexion growled and shot forward at blinding speed and swung his Lexicon down at Riku striking him on the back, making him drop Sora and skid across the floor. Riku's vision became hazy but cleared up in time to see Zexion pick up Sora, whisper something to Roxas then vanished.

Riku sat on his knees and then with a frustrated growl slammed his fist down on the ground making a crunching sound. Riku hissed at the pain but kept punching the floor till he couldn't take it anymore then stood up staring at Roxas.

"That should be your face." Riku pointed down to the bloody mess on the floor. Roxas just stared blankly out the window.

"I just didn't want to be alone." Roxas whispered.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Roxas ignored him. "Once Sora dies, do you know what happens?"

"You all get your hearts back?"

Roxas shook his head "No. Sora and will be the last Keybearer, the Keyblade needs someone to wield it, it's not done with Sora yet."

"Yea…?"

"I'm going to die, you're going to die, everyone will."

Riku crossed his arms "There's no way in hell I'm dying by you."

"Maybe, everything will start all over again, this isn't supposed to happen, Riku." Roxas' eyes looked distant.

"What do you mean, start all over again?"

"Life, from when the Keyblades first became corrupted."

"You mean, we will have to go through all this over again? Losing each other? Getting lost in the darkness? But, I promised Sora that would never happen again…"

"Then don't break that promise. You can fight, Riku. You may not have a Keyblade but you have a version of it. Almost as good. But it should work." Roxas stared blankly over the edge of the balcony and reached out his hand and opened a portal. "Go." He said monotonously. "You don't have much time."

Riku hesitated but ran quickly through the portal. As Riku disappeared Axel came out of the shadows and stood beside Roxas.

"I'm only doing this for you, you know." Axel stated.

"I know, you don't have to, you can get your heart back." Roxas looked up. "This may be your only chance."

Axel shook his head "No, your Somebody is still here waiting for you; we can find ours…some other way."

"Axel, if we do start life over again…will you still be my friend?" Roxas finally looked up at Axel. Axel blinked a few times and smiled

"Of course, Roxy." Roxas smiled and continued to stare out off the balcony hoping they make it in time.

Riku raced out the portal to see Xemnas laying Sora down on some floating platform. Riku summoned his Way To Dawn and ran forward, the rest of the Organization were already on some of the floating platforms.

"Superior, it's Riku!" Xemnas turned slightly a I ran up to him ready to swing my first attack but he swiftsly parries the attack, climbed on the platform the unconscious Sora was on and ascended up to the middle of everyone.

Riku watched in horror, realizing there was now nothing he could do to stop this. Riku frowned and watched as Xemnas spoke.

"This, this is it. Sora has been _our Key_ to getting our hearts. Once his heart is released…we will be whole again. But, there is one problem, but it seems to be taken care of." Xemnas looked down at Riku. "We need a Keyblade to unlock his heart. Roxas of course wouldn't do this to his own half. Looks like Kingdom Hearts has favored us and handed us someone useful." Xemnas smiled "Zexion."

Zexion smirked and everyone became still. Zexion's platform floated down to Riku and he held out his hand. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Riku. Either you can do it or I'll _make_ you do it." Riku realized what he was talking about and stepped back. There was no way he was killing his friend. Zexion frowned "Fine."

"No! If you kill him time will start over!"

Zexion narrowed his eyes "Riku, come." Riku's feet involuntarily moved forward beside Zexion and stayed there. They floated up to Sora lay then Riku's Way To Dawn appeared.

"No…"

Zexion floated back to his place. "One last chance…" Riku was silent, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kill him, unlock his heart and complete Kingdom Hearts!" Riku's Way To Dawn rose over Sora's body and went down.

"NOOO!"

--

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand as they saw what was to come. "Don't change." Axel remained silent as they watched the process. One the Way To Dawn went into Sora's heart everything started to shake and the place where Sora burst into a blinding white light heading for anything in its way. Roxas started to fade until there was nothing left. Axel sighed as he watched the light get closer realizing it was all over. All their hard work…memories…the Organization…Roxas…gone…

"Get up you lazy bum!" Sora blinked open his eyes and jumped up to a sitting position was Kairi rudely woke him from his dream.

"You gonna sleep all day?"

"Ah, I just had this weird dream. This big black thing swallowed me up and- ouch." Sora rubbed the back of his head as a coconut fell on him. (Me: I really don't know what hit him…this is just a suspicion.)

"Hey, you both gonna make me make the boat myself?" Riku asked as he walked up to Kairi and Sora with a log, which he threw on Sora and sat down.

Kairi giggled "Race ya!" Riku and Sora groaned but looked at each other then shot up and ran down the beach as fast as they could. Kairi shook her head and ran after them. It was just another day with friends.

**End **

**Yea I know that was dumb wasn't it?! xDD Yea its over. Bye bye! Review Please! By the looks of this I'm gonna get some " D=" hehehehhee I'm so evil!! Well the poll thing. Sora did die. I didn't know how to make Riku the hero, cause he just cant be. Dream on people xD I love Riku but he has his own beasty role. Anyway, I couldn't actually kill off Sora for good cause one of my friends would kill me….but yea it was a dumb ending, it was a dumb story. -____- at least its over and I can go on to finishing my other stories!! *sarcastically squees* I was gonna have this story go on for many chapters…but I have bigger stories to fry- I mean write. ^^'Well the past chapters have loads of mistakes, they were so bad it make me laugh so hard I cried! I will go back and fix it. (I say that...but I never fix it....maybe this time will be different? Nahhh don't count on it. I might when I finish my bigger stories. Cause after that I'm done baby and just write one shots on that one story thing I'm writing! Check it!)  
**

**Yea!!! I rock right?! xD**

**~StarsAtMidnight29**


	5. Authors Note

Welllllllllllll. I'm sorry to say this story is going on hold for a while. I'm just not interested in writing these...when I finally feel like it...that is when

I will update again xD. I just have something else I'm into and it will probably pass. I'm sorry but I have no motivation. School ends soon, maybe

I'll get inspired or something then...well...for now...good bye!

- MatthewTheInvisible (Formerly: StarsAtMidnight29)


End file.
